GIRLS CHANGE EVERYTHING
by Violetta Darling
Summary: A storey about the Marauders, Lily and Lily's friends. PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND RATE. THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION
1. The Marauders and The Maraudettes

The Marauders and Maraudettes  
  
Sirius lay on the lush grass after the marauders last lesson, Charms. "James?" "Sirius" "I'm bored out of my skull here! Lets do something" Sirius Black was forever complaining he way bored, he fan his fingers through his hair and grinned Remus sighed. "You won't be bored for long look who it is" Sirius's head turned slowly almost mechanically "Snivilus" Remus buried his nose in his book and left James and Sirius to have their fun with a certain Severus Snape.  
  
Meanwhile four girls sat chatting around the lake. One had curly auburn hair and sparkling deep green eyes. Her name was Lily Evans. Next to her sat a girl with brown wavy hair and penetrating blue eyes. Her name was Christina Clear although most called her crystal. Olivia Wood sat next to her. An African girl, with nearly yellow eyes. Next to her was Jennifer Fowl; she had light blond hair with warm grey eyes. "Oh No" "What is it Lil?" Asked Christina, her head turn in the direction of Sirius, James and Snape. "He gets what's coming to him" Her eyes glinted just like Sirius's when he was up to no good "Lets watch!"  
  
Christina slowly rose with Olivia, Jennifer and Lily (reluctantly) behind her. She slowly pushed through the crowd pausing to flirt with any cute boy she saw. When she finally got to where Sirius was standing she tapped him gently on the shoulder "What ya up to?" Sirius ran a hand through his perfectly gelled hair, grinned his flirty and replied, "Teaching our good friend Snivilus a lesson" He grinned. Unknown to the Marauders Christina liked Sirius. Also unknown to the Maraudetts Sirius liked Christina. "Mind if I help?!" He stepped side wards and gestured her forwards. "Wingardium Leveosia!" Snape was lifted from where he lay in a full body bind into the great lake SPLASH "Whoops!" Lily marched over to Christina "That was pure evil nobody deserves that" Her green eyes burned straight through you when she was mad. "Obviously you haven't been properly introduced to Snivilus yet, it was funny, you gotta admit," James and Sirius turned round and chorused "Hell yeah!" Everybody burst out in side splitting laughter, except Lily Evans who just stalked away. Unseen to James, Christina and Sirius, Snape slowly slide back into the castle. Christina, Olivia, Jennifer, Remus, James and Sirius, walked slowly while they chatted up to the castle. Every now and then they would abrupt with laughter because of Sirius and they resumed the day by prating about flirting constantly and generally having a good time. 


	2. Bed Time Secrets

Bed time secrets  
  
"You got it bad!" Came the airy voice of Olivia. Christina stuck her head out of the girls bathroom, "What?" She wore simple cream pyjamas with a pink trim. "You, you are so head over heels for Sirius!" Came Jennifer's voice as she sat on her bed and brushed her hair. "Me, Sirius, no way, yeah he's nice and I like him but I could never go oust with him!" She said a she sat her self down next to Lily on her bed. "Come off it, we all know" Lily said as she looks at her friend. She noticed how much she longed to have her good looks. "Okay I admit it, but Sirius would never feel the same way!" . She smiled and shoved Lily of her bed. Jennifer's sing song voice followed. "Christina and Sirius sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.NG" A pillow hit her and a raging pillow fight continued.  
  
Meanwhile in the boys bedroom  
  
"Padfoot?" Remus called as the boys where talking about Quidditch. "Yes, Moony" Sirius said in a mock girl voice. "You know Christina, You like her don't you" James coughed. "NO" Sirius's voice squeaked for real this time. "What would give you that idea?" Peter suddenly spoke, " The way you look at her" the remaining marauders turned to look at him "What?" Without warning James spoke, " They're right you know. You can protest that it's false all you want, but we all know it's true" A awkward silence followed. "Even if I do like her, which I don't, why would a beautiful girl like her want to go out with me, Sirius Black?" No one answered. "Exactly, G'NIGHT"  
  
The next morning there was a tap on the girl's bedroom door. "Who is it?" Jennifer called out. A combined answer of 4 male voice was heard "The Marauders" "Come in, and what would you four makers of mischief want?" The boys surveyed the girls taking in every detail of their looks. Jennifer was short and round with a tooth grin. Olivia was skinny with no real shape and a plain smile. Christina and Lily were to very different ships, both thin and curved with large chests and a toothy smile that lit up a room. But lily's good looks were usually hidden under her baggy school clothes and her strict style of hair. Christina on the other hand wore 4 inch heels on her wrap round your leg ribbon shoes a very short skirt and her top was open enough so that if she bent in front of you you'd get an eye full of cleavage. Her hair usual gently bobbed up and down on her shoulders. "We wondering if you'd like to go into Hogsmead with us?" Just as Lily opened her mouth to say no, Christina span round and made pleading eyes with the rest of the girls. "Fine then, sure we'd love to!" Lily said reluctantly. 


	3. On our way to Hogsmead

On our way to Hogsmead  
  
"Tell me again exactly why we have to go with them?" Lily's voice ran through, as the girls got dressed. "Cause you have a thing for James and they are the most fun in Hogwarts history!" Came the girly voice of Christina. She slipped on a blue t-shirt with complemented her indigo jeans. She grabbed her make up bag and headed to the bathroom. "Me have a thing for James Potter! Bull Shit", She through an icy glare at Christina. "Are you two ready yet?" Came Olivia's voice from the bottom of the stairs, they'd been waiting for 15 minutes with the boys. Christina ran down the stair and screamed up "LILY MOVE YOUR ASS WE'RE LAEVING!!" She smiled at the boys a moved towards the portrait hole. "I wasn't joking you know" Lily skidded to a halt in front of James, smiled and walked to Christina, "After you" They both started giggling.  
  
Half way down the hall they ran into Filch, Christina smiled a devious smile at him, "NO, NO, NOOOOO!" He screamed as he ran in the opposite direction to her, Mrs. Norris at his heels. "So it worked then?" Olivia said between giggles. "Did what?" Sirius looked between the two girls, who were standing in the entrance hall in side - splitting laughter. "Oh Nothing, nothing at all" Christina chuckled patting Sirius on the cheek. She was a head shorted than Sirius who stood 6,2; with black spiked hair, which was done every morning with perfect precision, large warm grey eyes, and a chiselled jaw line. He had a very toned body from Quidditch, unlike James who also played on the Gryffindor house team, he was 5,11; with unruly black hair and deep brown eyes that bore into his soul. Remus Lupin was very different indeed; he was at lest 6 foot, with amber eyes that shone like beacons on the horizon and brown hair that was starting to go slightly grey on the sides and then there was the tag along Peter Pettigrew, short plump with watery eyes and a pointed nose. Rat like some may say.  
  
The girls stood in a huddle in the entrance hall, the boys surveyed this from a distance. " Who do you think there up to?" James said turning to look at Sirius, at that moment the girl's erupted with laughter "Know idea, but I don't like it one bit"  
  
Out side the castle, the grounds were covered in snow a picture perfect scene. As the Marauders and the Maraudettes walk through Hogsmead. Lily stopped "It's freezing" she whimpered, Christina turned and nodded in agreement, Olivia and Jennifer followed suit. "Hogshead anyone" Remus said looking around his friends. "Good idea Moony" Sirius said with a grin on his mischievous face. " Interesting nick name, Remus. " Olivia said smiling sweetly. Moony glared at Sirius "Nice going Padfoot" He whispered threateningly at Sirius 


	4. In the Hogshead

In the Hogshead  
  
As the eight of them walked into the Hogshead, whispers erupted from every table about who was going out with whom. "Remus and Olivia, they're both smart and the sensible ones of the gangs" came the voice of Tom Holt. Christina casually walked over to where he was sitting, sat down next to him and with a devilish grin on her lips said "You seem to know more bout this than me, tell me more, I'M INTREGED!" She got up slowly and sat down next to Sirius. At that precise moment Lily and James got up and in unison uttered the words "I'll get them in" They turn to each other, Lily smiled sheepishly and said "Sit, I'm getting them." "No" "What did you say?" Lily's eyes were burning with anger "No, if you were here with your mates alone, fine then, but you're with us men and as men it is our duty to pay for drinks and food! Right Padfoot?" "I'm not getting involved in this" "Good, Sit before I make you sit" Obediently James sat down. "Oh don't worry" Lily said turning to James "I'll get some ice, your brain must of over heated say such a big long sentence like that" She smirked. "Meow!" Christina said walking a claw action in the air. Lily smiled and walked towards the bar. Lilly came back in 5 minutes with 8 perfectly balance drinks, she sat down and stuck her tongue out at James. Bill Weasly strode over and said to Sirius "Which one is then?" Jennifer turned to Bill looked up at him with genuine confusion " Excuse Me!?" "Latest victim to his charm, of course" "All 4 of these Hogwarts beauty queens are mine" As he said this with a cocky lopsided grin on his face he put his arms round the four of the unlucky ladies. "Mmm quite," The 4 girls chorused as one by one they ducked under Sirius's arm and straightened their clothes, "You weren't wrong about the beauty Queens bit though" Olivia giggled as she winked at Sirius. Lily looked at her watch "Look at the time, we gotta go!" "Shit, so we do" Jennifer mumbled "See you guys later" Olivia chocked, as she'd just down a whole butter beer "Mmm, see you guy's in the common room later!" Christina said, she kissed Remus, Sirius, and Peter goodbye. "Thanks for the butter beer James" She continued and kissed him on the cheek. "Pink suit's you guys!" Lily said "Especially with the glitter hint" Jennifer said turning to Olivia "Where did you get from?" Olivia said turning to Christina "Place down the road, I do quite agree it looks good on them" "See ya later The boys remained silent for a while and then finally James spoke "What just happened there?!" "Dunno" replied Sirius, rubbing his cheek with a grin on his face "Dunno" 


	5. The Argument

The Argument  
  
"That was pure evil, Christina!" Olivia screamed as they sat down on Lily's bed for a girly gossip. "What was pure evil?" Christina replied batting her eyelashes innocently "Leading the Marauders on like that" Olivia said knowingly, all the girls nodded in agreement "That's my game and they choose to play it! I can help it if I had to make it more interesting!" Christina said devilishly licking her top lip. Jennifer looked at Christina and mouthed the words "They're back" Lily turn to the girls and said smiling fiendishly "Part 2 of Plan A"  
  
As the girls walked down the stairs, lily leading, Jennifer turned and said to the other two "James and Lily get together plan right" The girls nodded in agreement. Lily walked over and sat opposite James, "Spin the bottle is the game, wanna play?" "What the hell is: spin the bottle?" Sirius enquired as the girls sat down. Jennifer explained. The boys nodded their agreement that they were in. The rest of Gryffindor tower watched. Christina gave the bottle to Lily, who placed it on the floor and span it, the tension in the room was high, and it pointed at James. "NO WAY" Lily said as should stood up "You have to" Christina and Olivia said in unison "NO I REFUSE" "And what is so bad about kissing me" James fumed "Yeah, what so bad about James" Sirius said slapping James on the back "He has a point, most girls would jump at the chance to kiss James Potter" Jennifer said winking at James "HE'S AROGANT, ANNOYING, STUCK UP" "James, is a little annoying at times but the rules say you gotta kiss him so do it before were forced to do it for you" Said Sirius pointing at Peter and Lupin "DID I MENTION HE'S HORRID, VAIN, UNFUNNY" By this time most people had backed away from Lily including her friends. "AND I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU 3 RUNNING AROUND LIKE THEY'RE GODS, ALL I EVERY HEAR IS THE MARAUDERS THIS THE MARADUDERS THAT!" Christina stepped in front of Lily and said "IT'S JUST A GAME, AND THE REAL REASON YOU WON'Y KISS HIM IS BECAUSE YOU LIKE HIM AND YOU JUST WON'T ADMIT IT, IF I CAN ADMITT IT SO CAN YOU! YOU NEED TO LOOSEN UP MISS. EVANS" Lily stopped then she looked at her best friend whose blue eyes had changed to steel grey and then she just uttered "Sorry" and ran up stairs "LILLY!" James screamed after her "IT NOT A BIG DEAL, YOU CAN KISS SOME ONE ELSE!" Christina smiled at them and then ran up stairs to find her best friend. "lily are you okay I'm sorry I yelled at you don't be mad, Lily!" 


End file.
